


Русские идут!

by Mr_Sandwave



Category: Exosquad, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave
Summary: Каз Такаги не понимает русских...





	Русские идут!

– Ах ты ж!..  
Универсальный гаечный ключ промелькнул мимо Такаги и со смачным шлепком ударился в спину Бронскому. Тот подавился энергетиком, но банку не выронил.  
– Ой! Вольф, прости!  
– Мэгги, детка, – Вольф шумно срыгнул, – я никогда не буду просить тебя метать ножи в моём присутствии.  
Он протянул ей ключ.  
– Ты чего нервничаешь?  
Каз поражался Вольфу. Грубоватый, неотёсанный, вечно небритый и помятый, он легко находил общий язык со всеми, мог успокоить самого разбушевавшегося спорщика, его не боялись дети и кошки, а собаки вообще обожали как родного. Правда, иногда Вольф бывал довольно нетактичным, шумным и… неуместным.  
Бронского обожали женщины. Суровые эхолётчицы, способные любого мужика уложить одной левой – это Каз понимал, на войне порой не до долгих брачных плясок, особенно если в очередном бою ты еле дотянул до корабля… Тогда особенно остро хочется почувствовать себя живым. Но когда шикарная блондинка из гражданских, жена какого-то богача, невесть зачем притащившегося на «Резолют»… «Каз, не делай такое лицо, девочке захотелось экзотики!» – гоготал Вольф, сыто щурясь сквозь 3D-очки, в которых читал с планшета новости. Ультрасовременные гаджеты смотрелись в руках потасканного мужика совершенно ни к месту.  
Но Каз обожал Бронского.  
Кто сказал «женщина»?!  
– Я не смогу отремонтировать эхолёт Марселы, мне не хватает запчастей! – Мэгги нервно принялась перечислять нужные ей детали. – Это же RA-678, это… Танк!  
Танки Вольф любил. Его штурмовой BD-100 был прямым этому подтверждением.  
– Так-так-так, Мэгги, детка, не грузи старого волка, я матом сам могу много рассказать… Ты мне лучше напиши, что нужно, я достану, – он похлопал её по плечу. – Только разборчиво пиши, чтоб я прочитать мог.  
Уэстон скептически смотрела на Бронского.  
– Вольф, я на складе две недели не могу ничего найти! Ты-то где…  
– Мэгги, – глаза Вольфа искрились от сдерживаемого смеха, – пиши, а я уж там разберусь.  
Каз фыркнул. «Я разберусь!» Бронского – это не пустая бравада. Вольф и правда мог достать всё. Как и где – он не говорил. «Места знать надо!» Или: «Я что, псих, рыбные места выдавать?» Он ржал над своими шутками, Марш вздыхал, Марсела ничего не понимал, Торрес закатывала глаза, а Вольф притаскивал нужное максимум через неделю.  
Вот и в этот раз, дня через два, в ангар Первого эховзвода вошёл могучий бородатый мужик с коробом на плече и платформой, плывшей за ним. Каз как раз гонял тесты на своей «птичке».  
– Кто тут Уэстон? – сверился он с фамилией на бумажке, вытащенной из кармана…  
Каз даже затруднился подобрать название этой одежде. В голове крутилось какое-то смешное русское слово, но вот волчий воротник был абсолютно не располагал к смеху.  
Мэгги отвлеклась от сварки, поправила защитные очки, а мужик, задав направление платформе, пошёл здороваться.  
– Вот. Вольф сказал, что вам это всё нужно.  
Уэстон заглянула в накладную, потом неверяще посмотрела наверх, на платформу…  
– Откуда?! – он переводила восхищённый взгляд с ящиков на мужика. Тот пожал плечами.  
– Места знать надо. Алексис Кайдановский, – мужик протянул Мэгги могучую ладонь. Уэстон покраснела и пожала её в ответ, назвав своё имя.  
– Ну что, я так понимаю, монтируем на эту птичку? – Алексис кивнул на эхолёт Марселы. – Давай подсоблю. Negozhe babe tyazhesti taskat`…  
Каз чуть глаза не протёр от удивления. Нет, он, конечно, видел командира «девятки» на фото, но что тот окажется настолько… колоритным... Интересно, кто выше, Кайдановский или Марсела? То, что русский не уступит неосапианту в силе, Каз уже удостоверился: тяжёлые ящики с железом тот таскал, как говорится, одной левой.  
«Девятка» была легендой. Нет, их «первый» был не меньшей легендой, но то, что творила «девятка»… От их эхолётов, демонстративно покрашенных в чёрный с золотыми двуглавыми орлами на бортах, шарахалсь все неосапиантские эхолётчики. Особый страх наводили алые звёзды на бортах по числу сбитых врагов. Саша Кайдановская рисовала на бортах чертей. Каз в учебке как-то полетал на русском «МиГе», на «Russian wolfhound». Узкая лёгкая горбоносая машина слушалась каждого движения, Каз потом чувствовал себя в раю от счастья. Свой CR-001 он не променял бы ни на что, но при виде «МиГов» в его душе всё равно что-то вздрагивало. «МиГ» был как шикарная женщина, она не твоего круга, но обладать такой хоть ненадолго хочется до мушек в глазах и звона в… кхм, да…  
Пока Каз проверял результаты тестирования, пока проверил на планшете почту – уходить, когда тут сам Кайдановский?! – вернулся Бронский. В ангаре резко повысился уровень шума. Кайдановский как раз помог Уэстон закрепить последнюю тяжёлую запчасть, поэтому мог отвлечься.  
И это Бронского они считали любителем поговорить «за жизнь»... Алексис с Вольфом расположились на той самой платформе, освобождённой от ящиков, достали по фляжке… А дальше, как Каз ни прислушивался, понять он ничего не мог: русский язык ему так и не дался, тем более что там явно была его разговорная версия, самую эмоциональную часть которой он как раз таки понимал. Говорили долго, обстоятельно. Каз успел сходить пообедать, а они всё ещё сидели. Разошлись бы, наверное, только по тревоге, но браслет на руке Кайдановского разразился хардроковой мелодией.  
– Жена… – сказал Алексис уже по-английски. – Всё, Вольф, я пошёл…  
Бронский заржал, хлопнул Кайдановского по плечу.  
– Бывай, мужик.  
– Вот сам женишься, поймёшь, – пророкотал Алексис, спрыгивая с платформы, которая тут же, как живая, дёрнулась в сторону.  
– Нихрена! Хорошее дело «браком» не назовут.  
– Ох, мужик, не зарекайся. В тюрьме ты уже отсидел*, бабки нам тут платят – внуки ещё тратить будут, а вот от свадьбы… Придёт такая вся, ухватит за яйца и всё, капут. И, главное, сам под ошейник подставишься и счастлив будешь…  
Вольф только хмыкнул и полез во внутренности своего эхолёта.  
– А вы откуда знакомы?! – подкатил Каз к Бронскому сразу, как за Кайдановским съехались двери.  
– Да было дело... – вздохнул Бронский – Пили вместе. В лазарете.  
О том, что в лазарет можно пронести что-то, кроме себя самого, и то на носилках, Такаги слышал первый раз. Что совместная пьянка очень сближает, он уже знал.  
Нет, он определённо не понимал этих русских.

* * *

Следующий раз, когда он столкнулся с командиром «девятки», шли учения, стараниями неосапиантов переросшие в полномасштабную драку. Петляя между венерианскими акациями, Такаги матерился на трёх языках, готовясь разворачиваться и идти лоб в лоб, уповая на слабость нервов неосапиантского пилота. В наушниках надсадно орал Бронский, обещая помощь, но когда Каз видел его последний раз, у Вольфа на хвосте висело трое…  
– Ч-чёрт!  
Развернуться он не успел. Над ним мелькнула тень, и под плотным пологом леса расцвёл огненный цветок.  
Каз покрутил настройки связи, поймал входящий запрос.  
– Ты цел? У тебя двигатель перекосило, правый маневровый.  
Рядом завис чёрный в алых звёздах горбоносый эхолёт. Пилот снял тонировку со стёкол.  
Кайдановский.  
– Я в п-порядке, – слегка сбился Каз. – Про двигатель чувствую.  
– Давай, летим к нашим, они закончили.  
Оу, теперь он может с чистой совесть говорить, что ходил в бой с самим Кайдановским! Ну, а то, что тот его из неосапских лап вытащил… это можно и опустить. Нверное…  
До места сбора долетели быстро, Кайдановский шёл по прямой, не сворачивая, легко огибая толстые стволы и снова возвращаясь на курс. Пёстрая группа эхолётов «первого» и мрачные тени «девятки» прятались на площадке перед скалой, грязно-бурым зубом, торчащим над лесом. В «девятке» не хватало двух машин, одна была повреждена: из-под днища натекла громадная лужа охладителя, а по фонарю** расползлась сетка трещин. В «первом» все были целы.  
– Сейчас вернутся Пашка с Тигрином, вызовут шаттл. Сам видишь, Соколов уже никуда не полетит сегодня. Krilishki sokoliku podre-ezali-i…  
Высокий худощавый мужчина с узким лицом только хмыкнул, болезненно переживая едкость в словах, произнесённых низким хрипатым голосом заядлой курильщицы. Но Казу дела не было до какого-то там Соколова и тонкостей русского языка. Перед ним стояла Женщина.  
Ох… Может, она и не была ухоженной светской дамой, которых Каз иногда видел на приёмах у отца, но он и не любил таких, а Бронскому завидовал просто по инерции. Но-о… Саша Кайдановская выглядела точь-в-точь Алексис, только Женщина, не знать если, что они муж и жена, можно было принять за брата и сестру. Чуть ниже ростом, такие же белые, по-мужски стриженные, волосы, мощные плечи и бёдра… А вместо иссиня-чёрной бороды ярко-вишнёвая помада на губах. Или это они действительно такого цвета?  
– Эй, Такаги! – окликнула его Торрес. – Смотри, прилетит от Кайдановского!  
Каз покраснел, Алексис фыркнул, а Саша окинула взглядом Такаги. Как просканировала.  
– Leshka слишком ленивый. Я и сама справлюсь, если что, – Саша по-английски говорила явно лучше мужа.  
«Девятка» заржала, Бронский поддержал. Каз вскинул голову, делая вид, что его не задел смех. Он вспрыгнул на крыло эхолёта, мол, мне и тут хорошо.  
– Эй! – Делеон возник рядом совершенно бесшумно. – Ну, поржали мужики, ты чего?  
– Она такая… – вырвалось у Каза.  
Алек влез к нему на крыло.  
– Ну, наши девочки не хуже. На Торрес вон посмотри, такая же матёрая и свирепая кошка. Если тебе нравятся властные женщины… – Алек перешёл на заговорщицкий шёпот. – Могу порекомендовать парочку…  
Казу показалось, что Алек над ним насмехается.  
– Да иди ты! – вскочил Такаги. – Шутит он!  
– Сядь! – Делеон дёрнул его за руку так сильно, что Каз чуть не упал. – Больно надо шутить. Я помочь хочу, по-дружески, а ты… Да ла-адно, Такаги, не дури, сколько их, баб-то этих.  
Алек всё равно смеялся, не обидно, не с подколкой, но горечь в горле всё равно держалась колким комом. Баб…  
Взгляд всё равно вернулся к Кайдановской. Она, как королева, гордая, стояла среди мужиков на голову её выше и от души хохотала. Взгляд против воли упал на Нару. Девчонка по всем статьям проигрывала, но, к удивлению Каза, именно возле неё крутился какой-то усатый силач, явно распустивший хвост перед юной эхолётчицей. Кажется, кому-то сегодня обломится…  
Или прилетит. От Марселы.  
– Такаги! Делеон! Ужинать! – окрик Торрес отвлёк его от Нары.  
– Как котов позвала…  
Делеон согласно кивнул.  
– Это Торрес, от неё ласки не жди. От неё скорее схлопочешь жаркий нагоняй, чем ласковое слово.  
– А тебе б, Алек, только ласку б и получать, – Уэстон, щурясь, стояла под крылом. – Давайте, парни, а то всё съедят, там аппетиты немереные.  
Каз даже не заметил, как стоянку накрыла быстрая и тёмная венерианская ночь. Он не любил их, безлунные, беззвёздные, душные. На Земле и Марсе звёзды присматривают за людьми, под их светом меньше дурных мыслей становятся делами.  
Да что это с ним?  
Такаги пошёл за Мэгги, куда-то под густые кроны, где за это время успели развести костёр. Он был странный, в земле, в яме, да канава какая-то, ветками накрытая. Между веток сочился дым, но истаивал, даже не достигая нижних веток акаций.  
Но больше всего его поразило обилие… всего. «Девятка» натащила откуда-то непонятных банок с яркими этикетками, картофельные очистки Кайдановский кидал в огонь. В яме в котле уже булькало. В кипящей воде Каз разглядел картошку, грубо порезанную на несколько частей.  
– Эу, Соколов! Тушёнка где?  
– Я за него, – Кайдановская ловко большим ножом вскрывала банки и вываливала их содержимое в котёл.  
Такаги сел рядом с Бронским. Тот влюблено смотрел в кипящее варево.  
– Это что?  
– Buhler…  
Каз завис. Слово было похоже на нецензурное, но с этим примирял мясной аромат, разлившийся по поляне.  
– Вольф, слюни подбери…  
– Не могу…  
Если честно, Каз тоже не мог. И не понимал, откуда в таких изящных машинах с такими громадными пилотами нашлось место для запасов, явно не казённых, достаточных, чтоб два эховзвода накормить можно?  
Внезапно Кайдановская насторожилась, следом вскинулись, точно сторожевые псы, остальные из «девятки». Через мгновение в воздухе засвистело, Каз различил тонкий звук «МиГа» и более басовитый… да, «Су-47», «Shearwater», потомок бомбардировщиков, даже в век лазерного оружия несущий на себе количество ракет, достаточное, чтобы смести с планеты… Ну, ту же Весту…  
Из темноты вышли двое, тощий парнишка, чьи белобрысые коротко стриженые волосы уже курчавились, отрастая, и… неосапиант. Каз даже забыл, что в «девятке» служит неос. Тигрин, так кажется, Кайдановская говорила. Ну не могут же неосапианта звать Pashka! Или могут? Это же русские, кто их знает, как там у них устроено.  
Гос-споди, прикрыл Каз глаза, да у них даже неосапиант в татуировках! Особенно завораживал осьминог, раскинувший свои щупальца по правой руке и скрывавшийся даже под жилеткой на груди.  
Пока все здоровались, пока рассаживались… Получив в руки плошку с – Каз забыл слово – картошкой, Такаги вернулся к Бронскому, который уже грустно смотрел на пустое дно. Ему явно было мало. Один из мужиков сунул ему в руки другую, полную.  
– Голодом морят?  
Бронский согласно вздохнул, мужик захохотал. Кудрявый парень рядом с Казом, тот самый Pashka, вздрогнул. Он щурился, сутулился, нервно поправлял узкую полоску визора перед глазами, но стоило ему снова уткнуться в планшет.. куда девалась неуверенность и нервозность? Бледный свет от монитора падал на узкое лицо матёрого киберхищника. Каз поёжился: такой мог запросто взломать его «птичку», и никто ничего не заметит.  
Пашку во взводе любили. Тот усатый даже отвлёкся от распускания хвоста, чтобы приобнять парня.  
– Куда вас унесло? – Алексис сунул парню в руки плошку, вторую, размера на три больше, выдал Тигрину.  
– На окраину леса, там Тигрина достали, пришлось чиниться на ходу.  
– Вы не слишком спешили, – попрекнул усатый.  
– Поспешность нужна только в двух случаях: при ловле блох и при поносе, – огрызнулся парень.  
«Девятка» загоготала, Пашкины губы искривила странная улыбка. Так смертельно больные улыбаются шуткам циничного доктора.  
Каз вспомнил. История Павла Савельева была настолько занимательной, что ей посвятили одну из многочисленных передач по холо. Сын богатых родителей с Марса, он остался сиротой лет в девять-десять, когда его отца расстреляли конкуренты по бизнесу, а мать, кажется, попала в аварию. Остался только Пашка и неосапиант Тигрин, вытащивший пацана из горящей машины. Он перевёз его на Землю, к деду, который при каком-то монастыре жил, присматривал за ним и счетами семьи. А когда Савельев вырос и окончил МАИ, и, взбрыкнув, подался в эхофлот, пошёл служить с ним.  
Правда, в той передаче ничего не говорили о шрамах на лице парня, о явно не раз ломанной руке… И о том, что Тигрин приглядывался к каждому, кто оказывался рядом с парнем. Казу было не по себе, когда жуткие светло-жёлтые глаза скользнули по нему, словно взвесили всё, по полочкам разложили и внесли в каталог под чёрт его знает какой записью. Ему остро захотелось оказаться подальше от этой странной парочки, тем более что Савельев периодически касался сидящего рядом Тигрина, проверяя, рядом ли тот. А когда вдруг не обнаружил – неосапиант уходил переговорить с Кайдановской, – занервничал и съёжился ещё сильнее, облизывая пересохшие губы. Каза пугал этот парень, а тот как назло вытянул ноги так, что встать, не толкнув, было невозможно.  
– Так, господа, я не понял!  
– Шилов, блядь!  
– А что Шилов? Ну что сразу Шилов? – тот самый усатый, подкатывавший к Наре, хитро прищуривался. – За нами прилетят? Прилетят… Так чего ждать?  
Такаги ничерта не понимал, а вот Бронский оживился и потянул его поближе к Шилову. Пашка поспешно подобрал ноги под себя и даже не поднял головы от планшета.  
Тем временем у костра происходило священнодействие. То, с каким выражением лица суровые дядьки доставали стаканы… Каз впервые такие видел, из толстого стекла с множеством граней.  
Единодушным решением «девятки» с «первым» тоже поделились…  
– Эт-то что? – Каз мужественно пытался продышаться, глядя, как совсем уж перекосило Нару и Мэгги. Даже Алек и Джей Ти как-то непонятно кривились, хотя оба любили и умели выпить. Только Марсела и Бронский отреагировали спокойно на жгучее русское пойло. Первый был неосапиантом, а организм этих могучих вегетарианцев при необходимости мог переварить что угодно, хоть покрышку, а второй…  
Второй был русским.  
– Samogon.  
– И не просто samogon, – поддакнул Шилов, наливая оторопевшему Казу следующие сто грамм, – а на пшенице. Красота!  
Шилов залпом осушил стакан, крякнул, сморщился и с ножа закусил тушёнкой.  
– Божественно!  
Бронский согласно качнулся, его взгляд уже потерял осознанность. Кажется, пока Каз размышлял, он пропустил ещё круг как минимум.  
Зачем пить нечто непонятное, когда есть готовая хорошая водка?  
– Ты не понимаешь, – Вольф обнимал Каза за шею, почти лишая его воздуха, – samogon – это душа! Он на травках там всяких, хочешь – зверобой, хочешь – пшеничка… ммм! Ну, ты сам понюхай, аромат какой!  
Из подсунутой под нос металлической кружки пахло исключительно спиртом и ничем иным. Он и пить-то начал со всеми, чтоб его не посчитали слабаком. Настоящий мужик должен уметь пить всё, что горит, так ему казалось. И не признаваться же ему всем в любви к мартини и красному вину? Это… бабьи напитки. А бабой себя Каз никак не считал.  
Такаги с кряхтением встал. Его даже немного занесло, он опёрся на Вольфа, пьяного ещё больше, но каким-то чудом сидящего ровно.  
– Куда тебя понесло? Сиди!  
– Отвали. В кусты я.  
Бронский заржал.  
– Где ты тут кусты видел?  
Такаги не стал спорить, кустов в лесу венерианских акаций не водилось, а напрямую сказать Каз не рискнул: Вольф говорил громко, а то, что бравому вояке Казу Такаги приспичило отлить, знать всем окружающим нужды не было.  
– Бронский!  
– Да ладно тебе, ладно! – Вольф примирительно поднял руки. И тут же выдал: – Помочь? А то упадёшь ещё…  
Каз скривился, послал Бронского к чёрту – он бы ещё подержать предложил… – и пошёл в сторону, где, как ему казалось, деревья росли потеснее. Даже после эхолёта с его мочеприёмниками справлять нужду чуть ли не на людях Каз не собирался.  
Как и не собирался становиться свидетелем особых отношений в «девятке», далеко выходящих за рамки дружеских… Лучше бы он пошёл в другую сторону, лучше бы вообще никуда не ходил! Он наблюдал эти… особые отношения, как в плохом триллере, где постоянно пропадает свет, либо лампы настолько тусклы, что лучше б вообще не горели. Там, буквально в десяти метрах от места, где он только что застегнул штаны, Пашка и Тигрин…  
Такаги не мог подобрать слова. Для двух людей – запросто, а тут голозадого русского пацана, чьи штаны болтались на одной ноге, держа на руках и вжимая спиной в ствол особо мощной акации, трахал неосап. И, судя по стонам, вскрикам и судорожно вцепившимся в сине-чёрную кожу пальцам, этому пацану было и больно, и сладко одновременно. От мощных размеренных движений, шумного дыхания и сорванного голоса парня у Такаги встало. Не на кого-то конкретно, а на саму ситуацию, где двое, отрешившись от войны и всяческих условностей, получали удовольствие.  
Блядь, ему просто хотелось трахаться. Молодость не признавала оправданий в виде стрессов, ранений и накопившейся усталости. Но Каз робел перед решительными и резкими эхолётчицами, ему нравились, как говорится, «бабы с яйцами». А ходить по борделям он брезговал, и весь секс зачастую сводился к просмотру порно, иногда в компании с Бронским. Этот человек, кажется, не стеснялся вообще ничего.  
Ему хватило пары движений по твёрдому до боли члену, чтобы запачкать спермой руку и ствол дерева, за которым прятался. Он всё ещё слышал звуки, из восхитительно-возбуждающих ставшие стыдными и бросавшими в дрожь. Ему вдруг стало страшно, что его так же мог кто-то видеть, рассматривать, кончать от увиденного…  
А ещё у неосапиантов острейшее обоняние, они чуяли малейшие изменения в составе воздуха, по запаху отличали друг друга, не полагаясь на метки. И если Тигрин его учуял… Такаги судорожно застегнулся и постарался как можно тише отойти, что было непросто из-за его могучего роста.  
Каз списал бы всё на пьяную фантазию, мало ли что привидится после тяжёлого боя, да ещё после русского samogona… Списал бы, уговорил себя забыть, что кончил, подглядывая, если б не Алексис. Он встретил Такаги недалеко от поляны, толкнул в её сторону, где продолжали отмечать нежданную передышку, и бесшумной тенью пошёл за ним. Словно был уверен, что эхолётчик вернётся подглядывать.  
Брррр… «А ведь Нара с Марселой не просто так друг за друга горой, – думал Каз, – они что же… Так же?» Думать об этом он не хотел, но образы упрямо лезли в голову. Такие же жаркие и возбуждающие ещё больше, ведь в этих фантазиях не было парня с тонкими губами и отросшими кудрями. Нара… Упрямую девчонку было жаль, и Такаги искренне надеялся, что Хэлласу повезёт больше: молодой пират глаз не спускал с их лейтенанта, но у той в голове были лишь война и Марсела.  
Из размышлений его вырвал Алексис, ухватив за плечо и потащив за собой, как медведь тащит добычу.  
– Ты, парень, в их сторону не смотри, – рокотал Кайдановский, тисками сжимая его плечо. – У Пашки жисть была – врагу не пожелаешь. Ты передачку ту дурную из головы выкинь, журналюгам веры ни на грош нет, а там они точно насвистели с три короба. Пашка спасается, как умеет, и если его кошмары может прогнать лишь Тигрин, то так тому и быть.  
Их отсутствия никто не заметил. Или вид сделали. Лишь Марсела чутко повёл носом в сторону Тигрина, когда тот прошёл рядом с ним, и нахмурился. Неос развернулся, с вызовом посмотрел в алые глаза и первым отвёл взгляд. Такаги давно подметил: никто не мог выдержать прямой взгляд Марселы, разнилось лишь время противостояния. И хрен его знает, почему…  
Кайдановский как припечатал. Такаги пытался потом узнать подробности у Бронского, но тот лишь кряхтел да переводил разговор на другую тему.  
Улетали на рассвете. Сначала ожил передатчик в эхолёте с чертями на бортах, Кайдановская долго что-то орала в него, сидя на броне, потом гоняла мужиков. Ну, как гоняла… Они сами шустро под её суровым взглядом закопали яму с костром, убрали мусор и растащили стволы, на которых сидели. Самым сложным оказалось завести эхолёт Соколова в шаттл, но и с этим справились, наскоро заделав охладительную систему, которая хоть и протекала, но справилась со стометровкой до шаттла. Внутри машину уже двигали погрузчиком.  
«Девятку» Каз до конца войны не видел. Об их подвигах ходили разнообразные байки, которые Такаги натрое делил и то не верил остатку. На параде они появились в полевой черной форме, сделав для начала круг над городом на своих, теперь уже почти красных, эхолетах. Кайдановские улыбались, усатый щеголял повязкой через глаз, а Пашка крепко держал за руку Тигрина, на котором прибавилось не только шрамов, но и татуировок.  
Нет, Каз никогда не поймет этих русских.

__________________________  
Примечания:  
* – Взвод Дж. Т. Марша отсидел год на гауптвахте сразу после начала войны за неподчинение приказам адмирала Маркуса, захватившего власть на «Резолюте-1».  
** – В авиации «фонарь» – прозрачная часть пилотской кабины, защищающая экипаж и пассажиров от воздействия встречного потока воздуха, погодных условий и от шума.


End file.
